Anniversary
by Mac Granger
Summary: Today is important. Maura just needs to remember why...


**Disclaimer: ** Rizzoli & Isles do not belong to me. This makes me sad.

**Spoilers: **Set after 2x15. No real detail. Just a brief allusion to the ending.

**A/N: **This popped into my head while working on "52 Pickup." I had to get this down on paper so I could resume that story, as it was driving me to distraction. Make me happy by leaving a review after reading. I'm still working on my writing style and I like to know what I'm doing right and what I need to work on.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was silent down in the Boston PD morgue. It had been a quiet few days, and with only one body to autopsy this day, Maura was taking the opportunity to clear all her paperwork.<p>

It was 4:00pm and she'd been working her way steadily through the neatly stacked files on her left, but her mind kept drifting. Something tugging at the edges of her consciousness. Something important.

Knowing that the harder she tried to recall the memory the further from reach it would become, Maura did her best to try and focus on the task at hand.

Twenty minutes later and the Chief Medical Examiner placed her pen down beside the unfinished files. Frustration clearly evident on her face. Whatever was distracting her needed to be discovered and addressed.

She pulled out her Blackberry, checking her notes and calendar. No reminders. Next she pulled out her diary. Skimming through the pages, her eyes fell on today's page. Blank. That in itself was unusual. Little notes filled the previous pages and the ones following. Meetings, dates, dry cleaning to pick up, reminders to call people. This day had been kept clear for a reason.

Rubbing at her tired eyes, Maura looked once more at the page, focusing on the date. A heavy feeling settled in her stomach. A feeling she got when something was very wrong.

A hollow empty laugh escaped. Everything was wrong these days. Ever since that day at the warehouse. When Jane had… Maura paused mid thought. Eyes darting sharply to the date. The thick bold black letters jumping out at her accusingly. Maura knew now what she'd forgotten.

She purposefully chose not to think about her former best friend. It had been difficult at first. Near impossible, in fact. Their lives so thoroughly entwined. However, as the months passed her brain had started to easily compartmentalise anything relating to the homicide detective. Which is why she had not remembered why today was important.

With a heavy heart Maura looked around her office. Memories of previous years on this day flittering through her mind. Jane seated silently at her desk filling out paperwork. Sat on the couch, curled up into herself, eyes lost in past painful memories. Case files spread out on the floor along with Jane.

Maura shook her head as if to shake away the recall of times past. Making a decision she left the morgue and made her way up to homicide.

* * *

><p>Maura's footsteps were sure and steady, a polite smile on her face as she greeted any officers she happened to pass.<p>

Pushing through the doors into the department, she immediately noticed how few people were about. Looking at the clock on the wall, Maura decided they must have left early. Using the quiet patch to catch up on sleep or spend time with their loved ones.

Her gaze settled on the three desks she used to spend a considerable amount of time around. Barry Frost's space was vacant, but Vince Korsak and Jane were sat at theirs.

Taking in the brunette, Maura couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her eyes. Her hair looking a little wilder than usual. She looked lost. Eyes unfocused, and despite Maura standing in her eye line, she had yet to register her presence.

She looked over at Vince. He had most certainly noted her appearance in homicide, and he didn't look happy about it.

Her relationship with Jane's former partner had been tense since the shooting. They'd remained friends. Something she was extremely grateful for, but he had continuously tried to get her to "see sense" and repair her relationship with Jane. He had a fathers love for his former partner, and though he could sort of understand Maura's pain for the loss of her father. He could not understand her continued shunning of Jane. As he incessantly told Maura, Jane was just doing her job, protecting her partner. She would never willingly hurt her.

Maura knew that, but emotions were something she struggled with at the best of times; and right now, she was so far from the best of times it was laughable. It was too much. So she pushed it all away, and by cutting Jane out of her life, she didn't have to muddle her way through something so completely outside her scope of understanding. So exhaustively illogical.

Vince and Barry always made an effort to speak to her. They invited her out to lunch occasionally, did their best to include her in their plans. If she were the type of person to make assumptions, Maura would guess that it were Jane's doing. The detective knew her social circle was non-existent .

Guilt clawed her insides at the thought, as she berated herself internally for forgetting the significance of today. Looking at Vince, she knew he remembered too. It was more than likely the only reason he was still at work. Keeping a quiet eye on his stubborn friend.

A warning flashed in his eyes and she did her best to silently convey that she wasn't here to hurt Jane. Something she did all too easily and often these days. His eyes narrowed as he watched her carefully approach the brooding woman, not wanting to startle her.

"Jane." The name was barely more than a whisper. It sounded foreign to her ears. A testament to how rarely she spoke the once oft spoken name.

It was as if a gunshot had sounded. Wide eyes flashed up to her. A multitude of emotions flashing across the well sculpted face, before confusion settled in the eyes locked with hers.

Maura couldn't blame her. She only ever referred to Jane as Detective or Detective Rizzoli these days. Without saying another word Maura picked up Jane's messy stack of case files. She hesitated a moment, then took Jane's hand, doing her best to ignore the ache in her chest at the contact.

Pulling the confused woman to her feet, Maura was relieved that Jane wasn't fighting her.

They walked to the elevator in silence, and the ride down to the basement was just as void of sound.

Jane stood mutely, staring at Maura, not trusting the unspoken truce that seemed to have happened.

Maura stood tall. Eyes front. The only movement coming from her thumb that brushed lightly back and forth over the scar on Jane's left hand; but while her body was still, her mind was not. Her thoughts were on Charles Hoyt. It was three years ago today that he had driven scalpels into unsuspecting flesh. Through skin, muscle, ligament and nerves. Charles Hoyt may be dead, but some scars would never heal for the woman at her side. Maura could at least understand that.

As the elevator dinged, indicating it had reached its destination, Maura led Jane into her office.

"Would you like my desk, the couch or the floor?"

Jane looked overwhelmed. Her composure rapidly crumbling. "I… I-I don't… Mau- Doctor Isles?"

There was that guilty feeling again. Dr. Isles. A title she had insisted upon being called. First names were no longer a privilege she granted Detective Rizzoli.

Maura took a deep breath, released it slowly, then stood in front of Jane.

"I know this is confusing to you. My behaving as if everything is as it was. Normal, when it is plainly not, and you should know that tomorrow will return to how things have been."

The questioning look on Jane's face deepened. Maura continued.

"We're estranged. That is my doing. My choice; but it's thanks to your friendship that I have others to turn to now. A circle of people I can talk to if needed. It is something I treasure, and one of the greatest gifts you gave me…" Maura blinked back the unexpected tears that threatened to fall. "…We all need to talk to someone sometimes or be with someone who understands. I know you Jane. I know how much today affects you, and I know that you never let anyone near when it comes to Charles Hoyt. No one but me."

Jane visibly flinched at her tormentors name, and at the truth of the statement. Her eyes downcast, she avoided looking at Maura.

"I'm sorry I didn't come up earlier. I'm ashamed to say I forgot."

The tormented woman raised her eyes. Looking at Maura properly for the first time since she'd entered the office. "It's okay Dr. Isles. I didn't expect you to, and this really isn't necessary. I don't need your pity. I'll live. Tomorrow's another day. Besides, I got Korsak upstairs pretending he wants to catch up on his paperwork. I'm not alone."

Jane turned to leave but Maura reached out a hand, gripping her arm to halt her progress. The quiet anger and cool tone affecting her more than she liked.

"Don't run, Jane. Please."

"Why not? I won't be used to ease your guilt." Challenging eyes dared the honey-blonde to deny the accusation.

"I deserved that." Maura placed a hand over Jane's heart. "You're alone here…" Then pointed to her head "…And here. Please take what I'm offering Jane."

The brunette stood silently for a minute. Defiant. Maura wondering if her stubbornness would win out. Then watched as acceptance settled in her forlorn features.

Jane walked over to the desk, pulling her now neat stack of case files towards her.

Maura watched as Jane settled in. The haunted look she'd seen up in homicide now lessened somewhat.

Pulling up the spare chair, she sat opposite the now engrossed woman. Reaching out, she pulled the top file from her unfinished pile and resumed her unfinished sentence from earlier.

For now Detective and Chief Medical Examiner sat willingly together. Content in each others company.


End file.
